X3 Armour
The X3 Armour 'is a set of body upgrades for Mega Man X left behind by Dr. Thomas Light in various capsules. There are four upgrades located in different stages of ''Mega Man X3. Armour Parts *'''Foot Parts - Provides X with a Variable Air Dash ability, allowing him to dash either horizontally or vertically in mid-air. Can be found in Blizzard Buffalo's stage. *'Body Parts' - X takes 50% less damage and becomes briefly surrounded by a force shield after being hit, further adding to his defence. Can be found in Volt Catfish's stage. *'Arm Parts' - X Gains another X-Buster and can charge them up to four charge levels. At maximum charge, X can fire a Cross Charge Shot which unleashes multiple blasts of energy in a single shot over a wide pattern. As always, the Buster enhancement allows X to charge up all the weapons he obtains from defeated Mavericks. Can be found in Neon Tiger's stage. *'Head Parts' - This helmet upgrade allows X to detect hidden items in any stage. The crystal on the helmet will also project a holographic map displaying the locations of each type of special item in a stage. Can be found in Tunnel Rhino's stage. Upgrades The X3 Armour can also be upgraded by finding special enhancement chips contained in pink Light Capsules. *'Foot Chip' - Allows X to air-dash twice after a jump. Can be found in Toxic Seahorse's stage. *'Body Chip' - Increases power to X's energy shield, lowering total damage taken by 75%. Can be found in Crush Crawfish's stage. *'Arm Chip' - Allows X to maintain his weapon charge after firing. Found in Gravity Beetle's stage. *'Head Chip' - With this enhancement, X can regenerate his health slowly as long as he remains still. He can also refill his Sub-Tanks this way. Found in Blast Hornet's stage. Weapon Enhancements *'Tornado Fang' - When fully charged, the projectile drill stays locked to X's arm until he chooses to launch it. As long as it remains attached, X can destroy enemies at close-range or anchor himself to walls. *'Gravity Well' - X generates a quasi black hole that inhales all nearby enemies before collapsing on itself. *'Triad Thunder' - When fully charged, X smashes his fist against the ground, releasing electric sparks along the floor and walls. Any enemies touching the ground during this attack will be destroyed or heavily damaged. This can also be used to destroy some obstacles and open new paths. *'Ray Splasher' - When charged, X shoots a glass container upwards which randomly fires twenty-two Ray Splasher bullets in various directions before the glass container self-destructs. *'Spinning Blade' - The charged version sends a bladed yo-yo-like device in front of X that will stay in place even if X moves or turns around. Pressing up or down on the control pad causes the blade to rotate around X in that direction before returning. If it happens to strike an enemy that is strong enough to withstand it or is immune to it, the large blade will bounce off the enemy, dislodging itself from X's buster in the process. *'Parasitic Bomb' - When fully charged, an array of targeting cursors surround X which seek out nearby enemies. When a cursor locks onto something, a mechanical hornet will attack the target. Weapon Energy is not consumed until the hornet appears and attacks the target. *'Frost Shield' - When fully charged, a spiked ice mass forms on X's arm cannon which will damage anything it touches. As its name implies, a charged Frost Shield can also protect X from harm by blocking some projectiles fired at him. If it isn't destroyed after 9 seconds from the time it was created, the shield will dislodge itself on its own, sliding across the terrain until it breaks or disappears. If X air-dashes with the ice mass formed on his arm cannon, it will instantly shatter to pieces. *'Acid Burst' - When charged, X will fire two balls of acid which bounce five times in the direction he is facing. Does not work underwater. Category:Exoskeletons/Mechsuits Category:Robot Technology Category:Mega Man X